The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to reducing exposure of radio devices to interference through adaptive selection of repetitive symbols.
Data streams for digital displays may incorporate a number of signals to control synchronization of a display. These signals may be in the form of specifically coded symbols. During transmission, these symbols may generate electromagnetic interference (EMI). As computing devices shrink in size, the EMI emissions produced by a display data stream may have a growing impact.